


To Build a Home

by sportssqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportssqueen/pseuds/sportssqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have 2 perfect children. And now they've got a third on the way. There lives are about the get crazier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is the next fic that follows along with what I call the "Baby Chronciles" (Can't Help Falling..., Everything Has Changed, and It's Not Just Another Dream). If you haven't read those yet, I highly recommend it because there are events in this fic that follow events from the others. Also, if you have read my multi chapter fic "A Perfect Game", these stories do not follow the events on that once it ends, but it you would like them to, then feel free!
> 
> I plan on updating "A Perfect Game" sometime this weekend, and possibly the next fic that follows this one.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Arrow" or any characters associated with it. All original characters are of my own creation.

Felicity sighed and placed a hand on her rounded stomach. She couldn’t believe they were here yet again. With 2 kids under the belt already, she and Oliver were adding a third. While it had been a crazy journey so far, she knew it was about the get even crazier.

Addie had just turned 4 and Ellie had turned 2 two months prior when she found out she was pregnant again. Baseball season was in full swing and because the girls were older, it was easier to travel to Oliver’s games. This particular trip had been to Central City and while one would think she was crazy for traveling with 2 toddlers, she made it work perfectly. They had sat in the club box the team reserved for wives and girlfriends. Felicity always felt comfortable letting Addie and Ellie wander around, because she knew there were more than enough women there to watch out for her daughters, and the large security guy outside would make sure they wouldn’t escape. More so when they were home because they sat in the QC suite. She remembered talking to one of the other wives when the smell of nachos made her bolt to the bathroom. She remembered someone holding her hair and telling someone to get her some ginger ale. And she remembered someone asking if she could be pregnant.

Felicity realized with clarity that it could be a very strong possibility, noting she hadn’t had her period in over two months and had chalked it up to the stress of planning parties, being a mother of 2, and traveling for Oliver’s games when they could. When she left the game, she made her driver stop at a pharmacy and she left with four tests. Thirty minutes later in her hotel room while her girls were sleeping, she found out she was pregnant again. They flew out the next morning and Oliver wasn’t due back for another day, which gave her plenty of time to plan the announcement.

In the end, she had bought matching shirts for the girls that said “Big Sis” and was going to wait for Oliver to notice. Once he got home, it took him longer to realize that she expected. With Addie, it made sense. But she expected him to notice Ellie’s shirt. So when she started fussing, she asked Oliver to take care of it. He left the room with a crying baby, and when he returned, he was the one with tears in his eyes.

And that all brought her to the present day, sitting in a hospital bed rubbing a hand over her stomach. It was child free, because Moira had been by earlier and informed her that she and Robert would watch the girls until it was time to come back. Her mother-in-law was the best. She was always making Felicity’s life easier in ways Felicity didn’t realize until after the fact, but was never overbearing or overstepped any bounds. It was easy to tell where Oliver got his calm and caring nature.

Speaking of Oliver, she hadn’t seen him since he stepped outside to take a call. He was officially in the off-season, so he was going to get the full labor experience. Both the girls were born during season, so he hadn’t shown up until the last possible second. But this time around, he would be there from start to finish. He had gotten the girls ready this morning when she woke up and felt the contractions, and they made the family trip to the hospital. Addie and Ellie were swept away by Moira when they arrived, leaving her and Oliver to themselves in the room, and that’s how she wanted it. While it made her mom slightly upset, she had been adamant that for the actual birth, she only wanted Oliver. Maybe it was payback for making her believe that he almost missed the birth of their daughters, and maybe it was because she actually wanted him to be able to experience this with her without the stress of baseball.

Another thing she had to look forward to was having him at home for almost 3 months, and then traveling with him to Phoenix for spring training. It would be a first, but they figured that if the new baby would be old enough, and it would prevent Felicity from raising 3 children. Not that she hadn’t done a great job up until this point. Her only concern was how they were going to live in the condo Oliver had in Phoenix since he started playing with the Archers. It could do for now, but as the years went on, she knew there was no way they could live in that, especially when the kids got older.

Her thought was broken when Oliver reentered the room, ending his phone call while doing so. He made his was over, sitting back down in the chair by her bed.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” he replied. He looked nervous to her.

“I have to tell you something,” he said quickly, playing with his ring and looking at her belly. She reached over to take his hand in hers.

“So tell me,” she said.

He looked up at her, sighing. “I bought a house.”

*****

Oliver knew this wasn’t the best time to tell Felicity, but his realtor had called and he didn’t want to keep the secret from her any longer.

Over the course of this pregnancy, they had talked at length about taking the kids to Phoenix when spring training was in session. It logistically made sense considering Felicity was about the have to take care of 3 children under the age of 5 for more than half the year, and they were still young enough that there were no commitments keeping them back. They knew it would be another 2 years until Addie was in school, but until then, there was no reason they couldn’t spend the season in Phoenix.

But Oliver knew that they couldn’t live in the condo he had there currently. It had been enough when Felicity was there with either Addie or Ellie, or both. But three kids, one being a newborn? He loved his family, but not that much.

So, since the season was over, he had put his condo on the market, and began looking for houses. He had gone back a few times to look around, and had told Felicity a pipe burst in his condo, prompting him to go down 3 times in the last two months. But, he was actually meeting with an agent and going house hunting.

He had instantly found one he loved. While it was more expensive than he would like to pay for a house they would live in for almost 4 months, he knew they could afford it and it would give them the space they need. It was, according to the realtor, classic Tuscan style, and had plenty of room. He knew it was perfect when he walked in, the openness was something he loved, and knew Felicity would love. The views were amazing, and he could picture himself with his family here for years to come.

That day, he made the offer, and had just heard the house was theirs. His condo was sold, and its price would actually pay for half the house, making Oliver more confident in his purchase. He already knew that he would be the one making the trips to get house ready before they moved down there for the few months, and he was okay with that. Maybe he would take Adelaide with him.

So he knew he could no longer keep this secret from Felicity; he had to tell her. Getting the call from the realtor was a sign that he should tell her now.

With his mind made up, he walked back into her room, and sat down beside her bed. Nerves suddenly washed over him, and he was actually scared she would be upset at him. But when she took his hand and traced circle on his palm, he wasn’t scared anymore.

So he told her.

*****

Felicity couldn’t think. Oliver bought a house?

She liked where they were now. There was plenty of space for them and 3 kids, and it wasn’t like it was old. It was actually relatively new. They bought it when the found out she was pregnant with Addie, knowing they wouldn’t be able to live in Oliver’s penthouse any longer. Their large house in the suburbs of Starling City was perfect.

But now he’s saying he bought a house? When did he do that? He hadn’t had time in the last few months to spend time looking at houses and meeting realtors. The only major thing he had done was go to Phoenix a few times in the last month because the pipe burst in his condo and he needed to oversee the repairs. So while she wasn’t mad, she was genuinely curious.

“Why?” she questioned, “I like our house now. It’s not like we are low on space. We both agreed that we would have plenty of space when…”

She was cut off when another contraction ripped through her. Her and Oliver’s still joined hands came to rest on her stomach where she tried to concentrate on squeezing his hand to forget the pain inside her. It only lasted for less than a minute, and when it was over, she got herself together before turning to her husband.

“I didn’t buy one here,” he said, “I bought a house in Phoenix.”

Suddenly it all made sense. That’s what the visit were for. She had to admit, 3 visits seemed like a lot for a small burst pipe, and those days he was practically unavailable. She usually didn’t talk to him until it was late and he was in his hotel room.

“You bought a house in Phoenix?” she repeated.

“Yep,” was all he said.

She thought about what this would mean. They would have more space, but was it worth buying a house that they would be living in for a quarter of the year?

“I sold my condo. I knew that wouldn’t be enough space for the 5 of us. So, I met with a real estate agent and began looking for a house. I explained the situation, and he helped me find what I think is the perfect house. The realtor said we could rent it out when we weren’t using it, and it’s likely we could make a decent profit from it. And because we own it, anytime we want to use it, we are allowed, as long as no one is in it at the time, but we have first priority over times. In the end, it could turn into a good investment,” Oliver explained.

It was amazing how well he could read her mind. Or maybe she was thinking out loud again.

 “There is plenty of space, inside and out. It’s surrounded by mountains, and it’s a fairly new house. It seemed like it was perfect.”

Oliver then pulled out his phone, and began scrolling through the picture on his phone. Felicity had to admit, it was perfect. Larger than she would expect, but it was still perfect.

“Ok then,” she said, “I guess we have a house.”

*****

Five hours later, Felicity was exhausted. Just because this was her third time going through this, doesn’t mean it was any less tiring and strenuous.

But the day couldn’t have turned out any better. Oliver surprised her with a new house in Phoenix, and after their little baby was born, told her that he had hired an interior decorator to get it ready before they moved down in January. While he didn’t have to report until February, they thought it was better to be there early to get stuff done that couldn’t be handled from here.

Speaking of her little baby, she couldn’t find him. But it was likely he was spending time with his daddy. After two girls, they finally had a boy, a secret they had kept from everyone, including Addie and Ellie. Oliver had been over the moon, and she swore he cried a little when the found out.

It would be his first born son, and she knew nothing would top the feeling for him to have a son.

She heard the door open, and saw Oliver walk back in holding the baby boy in his arms. He looked so small in her husband’s arms, but she knew those arms would never let him go. Oliver smiled when he saw her awake and walked over to her.

“Look who’s awake,” he said, angling the newborn towards her.

“Hi baby,” she whispered.

Oliver sat down in the chair beside her bed, and held the baby against his chest.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“As good as one can be after giving birth,” she answered.

“I’m just glad I could be here from the beginning this time,” he said.

“Me too,” Felicity replied.

She was feeling sleepy and tried to readjust herself to get into a comfortable sleeping position. Since Ellie was born via C-section, the doctor had strongly suggested this one should be the same. Felicity had agreed, and had been reassured that the incision would be over the preexisting scar and he would close it with a technique similar to plastic surgery. The new stitches tugged at her skin, but the area was still numb so it didn’t hurt too much.

She felt a tug on her left hand, and looked down to find her rings get snagged on the blanket. Oliver had taken them again when she went in for surgery, and had given them back once she was out. But it still felt weird.

Not having the strength to speak, she started waving her hand in front of his face, hoping he would get the message. She knew that he wouldn’t break tradition now. The small mewling sounds she made got his attention and he stared at her hand. His only response was to laugh, before shifting the baby in his arms so one hand was free. Only Oliver could hold a newborn baby perfectly with one arm and take something out of his backpack beside the chair.

“I wasn’t going to forget,” he said, “and I knew you wouldn’t let me.”

With one hand, he flipped open the box and took the ring out, before motioning her to give him her hand. As if it were the first time, he slid the ring onto her finger, watching the topaz stones sit atop the aquamarines above her engagement ring while the emerald ring and her wedding band sat below.

“His name?” she asked.

“It’s there,” he said before holding his son in two arms once again.

“Do we wanna go get the girls?” she asked.

He nodded before handing the baby over to her. Oliver walked out of the room once he settled the baby in her arms. The little boy was still too small to determine who he looked like, but she had to admit, he looked a lot like his father. Just like it had been with Addie and Ellie, Felicity couldn’t believe something so perfect had come from her and Oliver. If you had told her back when she was in college, hell even in high school, that she would end up married to Oliver Queen and they had 3 perfect children, she never would have believed it. But sitting her now, she couldn’t imagine life any other way.

The door opened once again, and in walked Oliver carrying Ellie and holding Addie’s hand.

“Now girls,” he whispered to them, “Mommy is very exhausted so you have to be gentle, and your baby brother is very small, so you have to be extra gentle.”

“We have a baby brother,” asked Addie.

“Yes Adelaide,” Oliver responded to the little girl. “Do you want to meet him?”

Both girls nodded in response, so Oliver finished the walk to the bed and helped Addie up to sit next to Felicity before walking to the other side to sit down with Ellie in his lap.

“Hi girls,” Felicity whispered, “this is your baby brother.”

The girls looked down at the blue bundle in Felicity’s arms, and Addie reached out a hand to touch her brother.

“Be gentle Adelaide,” Oliver said.

She looked up at her father, before lightly placing her fingers on the baby’s forehead, stroking the soft skin there gently. Ellie followed suit, reaching over Felicity to place her hand by her sister’s.

“What’s his name?” asked Addie. Because they had kept the gender a secret, they had kept the name a secret too.

Felicity looked at Oliver, silently telling him to tell the girls.

“It’s Matthew,” he said, “Matthew Robert Queen.”


End file.
